


Control

by blueberry_milk



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_milk/pseuds/blueberry_milk
Summary: Tsubasa has always been the dominant one in their relationship. This time, Honoka wanted to be in control.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back! Sorry for the yearlong hiatus. I'll try write more and continue my other works. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this one :)

Tsubasa was everywhere. From LED Screens to TVs, and even the speakers play Tsubasa's songs. Of course, it can't be helped. Tsubasa is one of the country's most popular idols that's why there's no surprise that people will always be celebrating her birthday like this. It was a very busy day, for her fans and also for that orange-haired girl who also wants to celebrate today's special occasion.

Honoka had prepared everything. She thought of a surprise for Tsubasa since they have barely seen each other for the past few months. She made sure everything was perfect, the decorations, the cake, and the food. She sought help from Yukiho because she was afraid that the food she cooked might not be edible. Although there had been a lot of mishaps during her preparation, she was still able to pull it off somehow. All she needed to do now was wait for Tsubasa to come home.

A few moments later, the doorbell rang. Honoka ran as fast as she could to close the lights before Tsubasa could open the door. She heard the screeching of the door and heavy footsteps. Tsubasa lit up the dark room and to her surprise, saw the love of her life, holding a cake beside a table full of food.

"Happy birthday, Tsubasa!" Honoka shouted enthusiastically. Tsubasa's jaw dropped and hugged the girl in front of her. "W-wait! The cake!" Honoka's left hand was holding the cake while the other was returning the warm hug that her lover has given her. The brunette laughingly pulled away when she saw the distressed face that Honoka was inducing.

 

She grabbed the cake from Honoka's hands and put a portion of the icing onto her fingers to taste it. "Hmmm... It tastes good." Tsubasa smiled. Those cooking books and online tutorials that Honoka studied in order to make a good tasting cake were worth it, after all.

The green-eyed girl placed the cake in the table then looked at the other's marvelous blue orbs intensely. "The cake was wonderful. But I think..." she leaned closer to whisper something to Honoka. "You are the one I want to taste for tonight." she said with a devilish grin, making the other redder than Maki's hair.

Despite being flustered, Honoka tried to regain her composure. She stood still while crossing her arms. "But only on one condition." she said in a straight face. Little did Tsubasa know that she was doing her best not to laugh. She reminded herself that she can't, or else her entire plan will be ruined.

Honoka's resistance made Tsubasa's hormones rage. She wasn't doing anything yet, but her voice already made Tsubasa so wet. She wanted to claim Honoka now but then, her lover is full of surprises. She might have something in store for her tonight, so instead of following her desire, she just played along with the orange-haired girl's requests.

She looked at Honoka, and she raised an eyebrow at her.

"Damn, she isn't joking", Tsubasa thought.

"Okay," she uttered defenselessly. "What is it?"

Honoka suddenly grabbed the brunette by her waist as her left hand caressed the face of the other. She let out a grin, but Tsubasa wasn't able to see it.

She took a deep breath before whispering something to Tsubasa.

_"I will be in control for tonight."_


End file.
